


Enough to go around

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Digital Art, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Threesome - F/F/F, breast love, fem!Hannibal, fem!will graham, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Idea from the Sub Hannibal's server: fem!Will and Alana having fun with the DILF (Doctor I love to fuck) :3c
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 39





	Enough to go around




End file.
